Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode structure.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the merits of high-directivity, energy saving, etc., light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied in various illumination devices and display devices. A complete light emitting diode should be accompanied with a suitable packaging structure for providing light output with desired intensity and uniformity. Therefore, in the LED industry, in addition to the disposition of the light-emitting layer itself, such as semiconductor layers in the light emitting diode, the packaging structure accompanying the light emitting diode also plays a role.
Generally, for increasing light output intensity, in the packaging structure of the light emitting diode, a reflective layer is often disposed for reflecting the light emitted by the light emitting diode. Therefore, the light emitting diode can emit light in one single direction. This packaging facilitates the application of LED in various illumination devices and display devices. However, the packaging structure with the reflective layer may be affected by an ambient vapor, temperature, acid, etc., thus causing the problems such as migration, peeling, and corrosion.